switch and new beginnings
by iceblossom98
Summary: Blossom Renee Taylor is your normal teenage girl who likes transformers. what happens when she is stuck in here favorite movie of all time and there is no way to get back home


Ok my name is Blossom Renee Taylor (that is my full name so don't ask) anyways i am your average teenager 14 years old at least that's is how this story starts and at this time i am a HUGE transformers fan to where the boys at my school don't challenge me when it comes to my knowledge on it (yes i am proud of it). (Bog i really need to stop getting distracted come on blossom back to the story). So i was walking home from school and what happens well my wish come true i see a stone sticking out of the sidewalk pick it up and realize that is looked alot like the all-spark shard from the M-bay movies and that little thing will be the death of me literally well i picked it up put it in my pocket and walked home. That night i could not fall asleep so i got out of bed and picked up the stone. When my skin touched the stone there was a flash and immense heat coming off of the stone and i wanted to drop it but something told me that the pain would be over soon and that i should home on to it. And that brings me to here.

* * *

6 years prior to the first movie

BLOSSOM, SAM get out of bed and get ready we're going to be late if we don't hurry

OK DAD. i yelled back i got out of bed and walked over to my closet. Hmm what do i want to wear to day how about my 84 optimus shirt. I looked around for t but i could not find it to save my life so vint that idea and went with the next best thing a flannel with jeans tennis shoes. (Those things are life savers and wait a minute something's not right my brothers name is not Sam it's Evan something's not right at all oh whatever i will find out soon enough) i walked out of my room and went downstairs and went to the kitchen to see my… parents? This is not right this is Ron and Judy Witwicky and omg that must mean that sam is Sam Witwicky and i am in the movieverse welp once and a lifetime opportunity not going to screw it up.

Morning mom. Completely ignoring my dad

Good morning sweety

Oh so you acknowledge her but ignore me i feel the love

Love you to dad

Good you better i am the one paying for your college

I know but you better love me i am going to be the one behind your wheelchair

Remind me to never get a wheelchair oh and go make sure your brother is up you know how 10 year olds are

Yea yea i will. I walked away and went upstairs silently crept up to sam's door peeked in and saw that he was out, good i crept in picked up his air horn walked up beside him put the air horn by his ear and pushed down on it and oh man was that priceless not only did i get my "parents" to yell i had sam jumping 10 feet in the air.

BLOSSOM I WILL KILL YOU

Fat chance shortie ya gotta catch me first. I ran down the hallway and down the stairs with sam on my tail

Get back here

Nope. i ran into the kitchen and hid behind my mom

Mommy's not going to help you Blossom

Yes she will

Nuh uh

Ok you to sam go get dressed Blossom eat breakfast we have got to meet up with your cousins and go down to the family lodge for the 4th of july.

Kk daddy.

On the drive there i was listening to my playlist of songs that i have downloaded and looking out the window. So if sam was 10 and i was 14 that would put the same age difference me and my brother had in my old world and that would mean that it was six years before the movie great. Well at least this gives me some time to go over the movies in my head and see what i can help with.

we got to the cabin fairly quickly but i would not know i fell asleep. I got out of the car with my cousins and my parents and started to unpack my bags with them and took them inside to what i seemed to automatically know as my room. Sam followed me in and put down his bags as well. I decided that i would deal with my bags later and walked back outside where our cousins were standing discussing a game of hide-and-seek and well i will tell you i wanted in

Hey guys can we join

Aww no fair you always win besides they will be starting the fireworks soon

Well how about this all of you count to 50 then come and find me if you find me before they start the fireworks you win if not i will come out on my own and i will.

Deal. they all said even my brother. They all went inside and started to count to 50 and me well i ran into the woods and started to look for a tree that was easy for me to climb and at least 10 feet into the woods the perfect tree was there surrounded by more trees that i can easily cross over into from the one tree and that will be my hiding spot and good thing to because they came outside like a bunch of loudmouth hippos (yes i came up with that myself)

Ok guys the plan is to go into the woods we all have flashlights so stay within hearing range of each other if i know my sister she will mess around with us

Yea lets hope you know your sister and you lead us to her. Omg this was great they will never find me and i will get bragging rights but this was hilarious i mean they were walking around like a bunch of mice in a frenzy and i do know they were watching me go into the woods they were like that. But right now i was in a clump of leaves as my youngest "cousin" Ben my brain supplied and he was only 9 so this would be fun i took off my shoes and took out the rocks that had collected there i picked one up and threw it the opposite direction from me and watched him jump and flinging his flashlight around to the spot the rock landed

Blossom this is not funny come out if you're there, GUYS I THINK I FOUND HER. they all came running over to him

Yo Ben you sure that does not seem like Blossom's type

Yes no maybe all i know is that the bushes moved

And there is no animal here so Blossom is around here everyone spread out we have to find her. As everyone was making a ruckus i stood up and followed sam in the canopy and i scared him by throwing another rock but they never found me and left because the fireworks started so that means i won. I climbed down from the tree and made my way back to the clearing. I got to the edge of the tree line when i saw something fall from the sky and fly over my head into the forest towards the meteor that looked like what optimus ironhide ratchet and jazz came down in oh man if it was cybertronian that would be epic. I got to the clearing and it looked smaller than what the others were in the movie but i knew it was cybertronian because of the symbols and it started to transform out of the pod and befor i know it a little minibot looking femme stood up and man was she tiny she only came up to my waist.

Hey little fella

 **I am not a fella i am a femme**

Ok ok i am sorry i offended you but could i have your name

 **The name is sonar i am one of Iceblossom's 8 immortals the communications officer sent here by her twin saying that her bond had opened back up and he sent me here to find her**

Well sonar i am blossom witwicky but you won't get far so let me help you you transform into anything

 **Yes the cybertronian version of what you humans call a tape recorder**

Well i would suggest transforming because i get the feeling our enforcers will be coming soon and i do not want you to get caught and tested on dissected or whatever they do to aliens

 **Point taken.** She jumped towards me and transforming right into my hands and i put her in my purse and ran back to the cabin and saw my new family still watching the fireworks but i heard it i heard the sirens off in the distance. I walked over to them and sat down, same saw me and came over

Where did you go and hide

In the trees right above you all

Oh you little cheat

Yup

Well the fireworks started 10 minutes ago what took you

I was walking around enjoying the peace of the forest. By now the sirens were a lot louder and i knew sam heard them by the way he tensed up and how my "mom" looked around. I waited a few more minutes and then they pulled up

Ok everyone please pack up and leave there has been a meteor crash nearby and we fear it is radioactive. They were fairly nice people considering that they helped us get our things in the car, and we were soon going down the road in our aunts van and i was sitting in the back blanket hanging from the roof of the van giving me an entire corner to myself and so i can talk to sonar because everyone was out except my "dad" who had earbuds in his ears and they were blasting so i was safe to talk to her. Pulling her out of my purse she transformed.

 **so what do you want to know**

I don't know but i think you could tell me about the 8 immortals they sound interesting

 **Ok i will start from the beginning.**

* * *

so

 **cybertronian**

and that is all i can think of and if you have any O.C's that you would like to see in any of my stories please tell me about them


End file.
